


Hello My Old Heart

by MxGryffindorOtaku



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I built this world on vague circumstances and now we have to live in it, Isolated Patton, Isolation, Logan angst, Logan's in denial, M/M, One-Shot, Somewhat sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Mindscape, like a little bit of fluff, overprotective Logan, patton angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxGryffindorOtaku/pseuds/MxGryffindorOtaku
Summary: What better protection is there than a high tower?





	Hello My Old Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Logicality angst! Get your logicality angst here! Happy ending guaranteed!  
> Music for this fic, if you so chose to listen to some, is Hello My Old Heart by The Oh Hellos! (wow wonder where I got the title :p)  
> Betaed by my angel son Jo! find him on tumblr @gayatthedancingdragon and read some of his stuff!^^  
> Warnings: Very brief mention of drugs, some swearing, and Deceit (trying his best to be helpful)  
> Enjoy!

The tower was built up brick by brick, every day growing taller and more secure. It seemed to be far away from everything else, though one need only walk through a little door by the kitchen to get to the hill it sat atop.

It was Logan’s idea.

Which you may find surprising, but when Patton fell to his knees and wept like he’d never wept before, Logan was the only one who could come with anything that even remotely smelled like a solution.

And when Patton screamed and cried that he was done- so unbelievably  _ fed up- _ with himself and with others and with  _ feelings _ (oh, how they all grew to loath the word), Logan’s idea didn’t sound as far fetched as it had when he first proposed it.

So Roman built a door and a hill behind it and they started to work.

Brick.

By brick.

By brick.

By brick.

By brick.

By brick.

They built a spiral staircase to the door at the very, very top and once Patton was behind it, they locked it tight.

Logan kept the key on a chain the others didn’t know he wore around his neck.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, they locked the door there, too and that key joined the first. Finally, they sealed the door by the kitchen and bolted it. This key Logan put in a little key dish on top of the refrigerator.

And that was that.

At first, Logan was firm that no one open any of the doors, but when Virgil came to him in the dead of night a week after the keys were put up to say that Roman’s work was suffering because of the lack of enthusiasm and emotion in the mind space, Logan finally caved. If only a little.

“Why didn’t he come to tell me this himself?”

“He was afraid of sounding too… needy, I guess?” Virgil tugged at the sleeves of his hoodie and shrugged. “Don’t shoot me,” he said. “I’m just the messenger.”

Logan brought it up at breakfast, a cold and quiet affair with lukewarm eggs and burnt bacon, the next morning. Roman spun his spoon around in his cereal mindlessly and shrugged.

“I can’t… I can’t name it exactly, but I… I need his… input, I guess, on what I do. He’s, like, the  _ why _ behind the  _ what. _ Does that make sense?”

“I believe so,” Logan said. “However, I must advise  _ against _ going to see him. I realize that things are and have been different, and they will continue to be, but we need to adapt to this… for lack of a better word- inconvenience in order to protect Patton from harm. I fear that if you visit him, it will endanger both your ability to function without him and his safety.”

“But our work is going to suffer! There’s no- no- no  _ reason _ behind doing the things we do without him. Surely a  _ short _ visit won’t do too much harm?”

“It’s kinda like drugs,” Virgil said.

“I beg your pardon? I am  _ not _ a drug addict.”

“Oh, no,” Logan said, “I see what you mean. Wean ourselves off his presence little by little, rather than just cutting him out completely. I would have likened it to a child being weaned off their parent’s milk, but I suppose the idea was still there with the drug comparison.”

“Thanks…?”

“So, does this mean I can go?” Roman asked hopefully. “I can see him?”

Logan hadn’t planned on letting anyone see Patton. He rationalized that it would be detrimental to let anyone in the mindscape get hung up on their Heart’s absence, but he’d forgotten that the others felt much more than he did. It would be more difficult for them to let this go and as much as it irritated him, Logan found himself granting both Roman  _ and _ Virgil permission to see Patton once a week. Separately. Never for more than an hour. Never to take anything more that their current project and a small pre-approved gift. No saving hours to add them up.

The two took advantage of their time every week without fail for six weeks.

Logan didn’t take advantage of the hours he didn’t give himself because he didn’t need them. Both he and Patton could complete their primary objectives without each other. He didn’t need Patton to be content and Patton didn’t need him to visit.

He still kept the keys on the chain around his neck that nobody knew about.

Deceit was in his room often for unknown reasons. He made himself very comfortable, lounging on Logan’s bed, reading Logan’s books, and generally disturbing Logan’s stuff. But he wouldn’t leave, so Logan kind of just accepted his presence and ignored it to the best of his ability.

It still bothered him, though.

Deceit visited Patton when he felt like it. Logan didn’t mind because “when he felt like it” tended to end up working out with everybody else’s visiting hour rules. He never took two consecutive weeks and never took a pre-approved gift. Or un-approved gift, for that matter.

Six weeks after the first visit, Logan decided to wean a little bit. Two weeks between visits. One hour. Projects and pre-approved gifts. No consecutive weeks.

Whereas the difference in Roman and Virgil’s behavior was vaguely noticeable before the switch, their attitudes and auras quickly became more melancholy and sad after it.

“No,” Deceit told him one night as Logan faced his computer, tapping away at the keyboard. “They’re more apathetic. You’ve noticed. They care less and less every day.”

Logan couldn’t decide whether or not he was telling the truth.

In the seven weeks that Logan had curled up in his bed at an ungodly hour without Patton telling him to get some rest, he had fallen asleep with his fingers wrapped tightly around the keys at his chest. He had fallen asleep watching the pale blue glow of his alarm clock take a new shape and walk towards him. He had fallen asleep to feeling the imaginary fingers of his air vents pulling at the ends of his hair.

In the seven weeks that the Mind had been without his Heart, Logan did not visit Patton.

He claimed not to miss him and not to need him. I’m sure you no longer wonder why Deceit sat in the periphery of his vision so often.

If you ever found yourself wondering it at all.

As time went on, the permitted visits got fewer and farther between. They were shortened. Forty-five minutes. Thirty. Twenty. Fifteen.

Roman and Virgil stopped coming back from their visits as happy as they once had. And though Logan denied it to himself and the snake camped out in his room, he, in the very back of his mind where the things he didn’t think lived and died, worried that their despondency had something very much to do with a travail of Patton’s.

But speaking of foul, legless creatures, Deceit had, in recent weeks, taken up near permanent residence in Logan’s room, making himself a… mattress? out of pillows and blankets of unknown origin in the corner of Logan’s bedroom by the door. Logan tripped on it every time he walked in.

Mattress wasn’t the right word… Far from it, but for some reason… for some reason Logan couldn’t think of the word he  _ did _ want to use.

The other two didn’t notice Deceit. Logan supposed that might be part of his natural “charms” and recalled several instances when the stupid hat had been exchanged for a pair of glasses or a crown and cited it as his evidence.

God above,  _ what _ was that word?

“He’d know it,” Deceit said, calmly picking scales off his hand and dropping them onto Logan’s carpet. “If you ever bothered to go see him, you’d know it, too.” Since moving into Logan’s room, he had become far too at ease with calling out Logan’s every bluff and misstep.

“There is nothing he could or would do to remedy this vernacular situation,” Logan said, shoving a trash bin in Deceit’s direction with his foot. “I do not need to visit him. I don’t need him and he doesn’t need my imposition, anyway.”

Scales continued to fall to the floor, despite the bin half a foot away. “What- exactly- is he doing up there that would be hindered by your ‘imposition’?”

“He’s safer up there without us-”

“You didn’t answer the question. Answer the question.”

“I-”

“Never mind, stop, you’re already wrong.” Deceit sat up straight and fixed Logan with a hard look. “He’s not doing  _ anything. _ You’re running around with keys hanging around your neck, saying you’re doing all of this to protect him. And you’re lying.”

“How… How did you know about…?”

“The keys? Logic, I’ve been with you every waking hour since you locked him up, whether you realized it or not. It wasn’t hard to figure out.” He sat back again, crossing his arms and his legs. “I understand your wanting to protect him- that’s literally  _ my _ basic purpose, I get it- but this isn’t the way to go about it. He’s wasting away up in that tower and you’re suffering down here. Hell! We’re all suffering down here!”

“I don’t have to listen to this,” Logan snapped. “I don’t have to listen to you. You’re  _ Deceit. _ You’re  _ lies. _ You don’t know anything about- about why he’s there or how he agreed to all of this or how well we’re doing without him or why I need him away somewhere safe where he can’t get hurt because I-” Logan slammed his mouth shut and glared at the floor.

The most emotion he’d felt in months welled up in his throat.

“And then there was the crux of the issue,” Deceit said simply, returning to his molting. “Believe me, don’t believe me. See if I care. But let me ask you this. Why do you think I set up camp  _ here? _ I trust you’re smart enough to know what the truth is. Aren’t you, Logic?”

Logan didn’t respond.

Logan didn’t think.

Logan barely let himself breathe.

“Yes,” Deceit said finally. “I think you are.”

And then he disappeared, leaving Logan alone with the thoughts he wasn’t thinking and the emotions he wasn’t feeling and breath he wasn’t breathing.

The crux of the issue? He asked himself. Yes, he knew exactly what the crux of the issue was. Why  _ here? _ Yes, he knew that, too. In his heart, he knew everything. Everything he needed to know. Too bad his heart was locked away.

He wrapped his fingers around the keys, trying to feel for the little bit of comfortable familiarity he was trying not to let himself miss. A wave of emotion hit him full force in the hand and dragged through his body, bringing him to his knees and bringing him to tears before disappearing completely.

Logan, in his locked away heart, knew what that meant.

Fortunately, it seemed his mind was finally starting to understand it, too.

He could only hope it wasn’t too late.

He waited until Deceit was sleeping in his- what was the goddamn  _ word?- _ bed-thing, before creeping out of his room and tip-toeing to Virgil’s.

“Logan? What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you. Is now a bad time?”

“I- I mean, no-”

“Great.” Logan brushed past him into the room and sat down on the bed.

“Logan, what’s-”

“Virgil, what is your primary purpose? As an entity- a  _ ‘side’?” _

“Well, I mean, I’m Anxiety…” Virgil pulled at his hoodie sleeves but Logan noticed, with increasing concern, that it was more out of habit than being truly anxious about something.

“Yes, you are, of course. But what is the primary purpose for the existence of ‘anxiety’?”

“It’s- I’m, like, a protective thing, I guess?”

Logan sat on his hands, tensely waiting for Virgil to contradict what Deceit had said and what he had meant by it. Hoping- hoping to god  _ above- _ that Virgil would inadvertently tell him that he hadn’t messed up as badly as he was starting to believe he had. “And what are you protecting? What needs to be protected like this?”

“I don’t- Logan, it’s the middle of the night-”

“Virgil. Please.”  _ Please, please, please, please. _

“I- uh- well, I’m… I’m protecting Thomas, I guess? His heart?”

Logan’s entire world shattered.  _ No, no, no, no, no- _ But! There was still hope. Such a small sliver of hope. Logan clung to it and asked his final question. “And Deceit? What’s his primary purpose here? The same specifics. Please.”

Virgil huffed and put his hands on his hips. “I don’t  _ know. _ I guess he’s… he’s kind of a protective… thing, too. Protects Thomas. Protectects his heart.”

Logan could’ve wept. He probably should have. And he probably could have. If only there were tears to spare since Patton went away. “What have I done…?” He pulled his hands from under his ass, fell backwards on the bed, and covered his eyes, trying to block it all out. Trying to make everything go away. Trying to fix everything without looking.

“Logan?” Virgil asked. His monotone voice grated on Logan’s ears. Virgil was supposed to  _ care! _ He was supposed to be  _ worried! _ Of all the people to worry, it was supposed to be  _ Virgil! _ “Logan? What’s going on?”

He sat straight up. “I need to fix this.”

“Wha-? Fix what?”

He fell to his feet and rushed the door. “Thank you, Virgil, this has been most helpful. Goodnight.”

“Logan, where are you-?”

He pushed open the door and pulled the keys off of his chest. “I’m going to fix this.” He slammed Virgil’s door closed and sprinted to the kitchen, fumbling with his keys all the while.

If Deceit was telling the truth about his purpose, he was telling the truth about the crux of the issue and why he chose Logan and that meant the little bit of Logan’s mind that had been yelling at him this whole time should have been given a megaphone a hell of a lot sooner.

He needed to fix this.

He thought he heard Deceit chuckle as he blew through the door by the kitchen, stopping only to snatch the keys from their bowl on top of the refrigerator.

He raced his thoughts up the hill and collapsed against the cold, unfeeling wooden door at the bottom of the tower.

Logan might have then understood the idea of “do or die.”

He took the stairs three at a time and when he crashed through the door at the top of the stairs, he found Patton at the little window, staring out at the nothingness beyond the tower.

Logan dropped his keys to the ground and tried to remember how to breathe, panic and exhaustion welling up in his throat. Patton turned at the sound and Logan pitched forward, pulling his Heart into a tight and awkward hug.

It was like hugging an old marble statue, cold and hard and decidedly  _ not _ Patton. He pulled away, frightened.

“Logan,” Patton said in a horribly detached way, blinking slowly. “Hello.”

“Patton, I- Well, I-“

“You haven’t come to visit me in… in forever. Why?”

“Patton, I’ll explain later, please just-“

Patton turned away slowly, pacing the room. “At first, I missed you. I missed you more than Roman and Virgil and Dorian all combined.” He looked up and smiled and empty smile. “Silly, isn’t it?”

“No, I missed-“

“But then I remembered the lesson I was supposed to be learning here. The lesson you wanted to teach me. Don’t feel, just be. So I stopped missing you. When the others came, I stopped asking about you and if you were coming. I stopped caring if you were going to come back at all. In my mind, I practically killed you.”

Logan’s tie was too tight around his neck, and the air in this top tower room was hot and stifling. It took shape and closed around his mouth and nose, suffocating him slowly, slowly, slowly.

“Patton-”

“So, now I don’t care that you’re here,” Patton said simply. He sounded as close to proud as his dead tone would allow. He stopped and looked out the window, vacant and empty. “I think I’ve learned my lesson. If  _ you _ can come up here and if I can not care, then I must’ve learned my lesson.”

Through the choking air and sickening fear, Logan wondered why  _ he _ was more important to forget.

“Why did you come, Logan?”

“I- I came to… to take you home. You don’t belong here. We’re done with this place.”

Patton tipped his head. “Because I learned my lesson?”

“No-”

“Because, while I agree that it  _ has _ been learned, I don’t think I’m ready to go back.”

“No- What?” He would have thought Patton would want to come home. “Why?”

“Because there are still… incidents.

“Incidents?”

“Incidents of... emotion.”

It was said like a curse. Like a sick thing. Like a taboo. Like the unfortunate excrement on the sole of your shoe. Like the crusted bugs on an old windshield. Like the way Logan had once said it.

_ Emotion. _

Logan was going to be sick.

“We- we  _ need _ that, Patton. We need your emotions back. Desperately.”

“You most certainly do not.”

“What? Of course we do! We need you back because Roman and Virgil are  _ grey _ and Deceit’s been- been- been  _ molting _ all over my bedroom and nobody smiles anymore and the flowers on the kitchen table up and died! We need you  _ back.” _

“Flowers die, Logan,” Patton bit. And if Logan hadn’t flinched so hard he might have heard the anger. “Do you know who taught me that? You did. So,  _ you, _ of all people, should understand why I cannot come back.”

“Flowers die, but beauty doesn’t have to!” Logan all but screamed. “You know who taught me that? You!  _ You!” _

“And you know what you taught me? Feeling makes us weak! Feeling makes us fragile!”

“No! No, you’re wrong!  _ I _ was wrong! Feeling makes us! That’s it! To feel is to be and to be is to feel! You know who taught me that, Patton? You! You did! And you were right! We all feel and we all  _ need _ to feel. I see that now.”

“Why? Why are you so insistent on being right? Please, god, just tell me why you can’t let me be like this!”

“Why? Why?! Because this isn’t the way you are! Because I fed you misinformation and mistruths and I need to tell you the right things! Because I did all the wrong things and I’m trying to make it right! Because I love you. And that’s the crux of the issue, Patton: I love you. And keeping you safe is my number one priority, despite doing so going against my every protocol.

“But I don’t love this you. This  _ isn’t _ you. You are kind and compassionate and you care so deeply about everyone and everything and you make me deny logic-  _ myself- _ in pursuit of making you smile! A mind is nothing without its heart. Why, Patton? Because I need you. The real you. The you I love. Please. Please, come back to me.”

Patton’s face broke in half, ten thousand different emotions filling his eyes in rapid succession. They leaked out as shining tears and slipped down Patton’s cheek. “You do?” His smile was wide and hopeful and just a little bit sad.

Logan took a hard step back and stared at the ground with his knuckles between his teeth. “Yes,” he said finally, his voice slow and broken and unbelievably sad.

Patton took three small steps forward and laid a gentle hand to Logan’s cheek, letting it fall down to catch on bruised and bitten knuckles. He dragged each finger slowly away from Logan’s frightened mouth.

Logan took another firm step backwards, breaking away from his heart’s touch.

“Logan?” Patton asked, all innocence and care again. Logan was briefly curious about what made Patton’s transition back into emotion so quick. “What’s wrong...?”

“Patton- I... I can’t.”

“But... But you said you loved me? I don’t... I don’t understand. If you love me and... and I love you in return...”

Logan’s throat constricted. “You shouldn’t.”

“Pardon?”

“Love me. You shouldn’t. You shouldn’t love me.”

“But if you love me, don’t you want-“

“I love you, Patton,” Logan said with authoritative finality. “More than anything, I love you. But loving someone and  _ deserving _ them are two very different concepts to reconcile. I love you, Patton. But deserve you, I do not.”

His bright freckled nose twitched with thinly veiled anger. “And why not?” He asked. “Why the hell not?”

“Because I have been unbelievably cruel to you. I have mislead you and belittled you and hurt you in every way imaginable. And I don’t know if I could stop. I would keep misleading and belittling and hurting. I could never make you as happy as you ought to be. Because loving me is the worst decision you could possibly make.”

“Whoever said I made good decisions?”

“Patton-”

“Logan, sweet Maria! Please, shut your trap! I’m the  _ heart- _ making good decisions  _ isn’t _ what I’m supposed to do. I’m supposed to feel- you’ve been telling me so for the past ten minutes! Do you know what I feel?”

“Patton,” Logan tried weakly.

“Be quiet, that was a rhetorical question!” He pressed his hands together behind his back, rocked back and forth on his toes, and looked out the window. “I feel love,” he said simply. “I feel so much love that sometimes, it hurts real bad.” He laughed quietly. “I guess that’s why we’re here, huh?

“But the love… it’s worth all the pain that might come with it. If nothing else, I think we can say we learned that today. I did, anyway.” He turned back, took Logan’s hand, and guided him to the window. The hill beneath them, which had been baren and grey, had begun to spring up flowers of every color imaginable. The moon and the stars had broken free of the cloudy sky and red rays of the new morning’s sunlight were creeping over the horizon.

It took Logan’s breath away.

“Sure,” Patton said. “A lot of things in life hurt, but that’s the way it’s supposed to be, isn’t it? Nobody can be happy  _ all _ the time. And if you were, the whole… roller coaster of life would just plateau and you wouldn’t even know you were happy. Get it?”

“I think…” Logan squeezed Patton’s hand gently, nervous somehow. “I… I still do not deserve you Patton. You haven’t… proven me wrong.”

“Yes I did.”

“I don’t-”

“Logan, just be quiet, okay, honeybee?”

“Right…”

“I  _ did _ prove you wrong. Life and love are a lot alike. Nothing is perfect or even  _ good _ all the time, but it’s okay because you work through it as best you can. Because it’s worth it. For life, you get to see this-” he gestured out the little window as the sun truly broke over the horizon, covering the hill in light and warmth. “And for love… for love, you get someone to hold your hand through anything, take your side on anything, and stay by you no matter what.”

He tore his eyes away from the sunrise and Logan looked at Patton. Really looked at him. Looked at how the light caught in his eyes and set them aflame. Looked at how his freckles fell in the patterns of constellations like Circinus. Looked at how his wild curls 

“Do you know why I missed you the most?” Patton asked, still staring out at the sunrise. “Why I was nearly glad you didn’t come to visit?”

Logan did not know. He wasn’t sure he wanted to anymore.

“Because you’re the one who makes me feel the most. I love the others, of course I do. But you make me feel… so  _ much. _ And it’s not always happy, but anger and sadness and every other emotion you could think of are all part of love.” He finally looked away from the sunrise, holding Logan’s hand tightly as the bright sunshine made them nothing but silhouettes against the orange sky. “I love you, Logan. Differently than I do the others. I love you. And maybe you think you don’t deserve me- and maybe you don’t. But I  _ want _ you. And everything that comes with you. Do you want me?”

Logan stared.

His face was hot, his head was fuzzy, his hands were clammy, and his knees were weak.

“I want… Patton, I want to hold your hand through anything, take your side on anything, and stay by you no matter what. I want to learn to deserve you, because I don’t. Not right now. Maybe not ever. But I want to try. And I want you. More than anything.”

Patton’s smile was soft and knowing and warm as he held their hands up between their chests. “You’ve always been a quick learner, honeybee.”

And then Logan stopped thinking and, acting purley on impulse, put his free hand to Patton’s splatter-painted cheek and kissed him.

The ground shook beneath the tower and stones began to fall away. They crashed to the ground and crumbled to dust. The petals of each and every flower turned aerial and the little plants soared away like multi-colored helicopters into the sky. The sun grew brighter and brighter on the horizon, its light blinding and white.

Logan and Patton didn’t notice any of this. They were too wrapped up in each other and the way this new  _ thing _ between them to even begin to care about the world around them as it crumbled. It was only them. Just them. And that was all it needed to be. Everything Logan needed, Patton could provide. Everything Patton wanted, Logan would give.

Emotions rolled through both of them as they returned to Patton with such an intensity that Logan nearly cried. So many different kinds of pain, joy, sadness, and love shot through him all at once, but Logan held on tight to Patton. They had promised it to each other- neither of them had to go through anything alone. They remembered together the smell of chocolate chip cookies, the heartbreak of failure, the warmth of movie nights, the joy of togetherness, the pain of loss, and finally that the word Logan had been looking for all this time was  _ pillow-nest. _

When they broke apart from each other, they were in the kitchen. Every emotion and memory they had experienced stained their cheeks and dripped off their noses, but they were both grinning like fools. Logan dragged his hands through Patton’s hair because he  _ could _ and was rewarded with a smile and a small purring sound that he immediately fell in love with. It sounded awkward against the harsh silence of the kitchen, but that didn’t seem to matter much.

Logan was so happy, he could barely breathe.

He pulled Patton tight against his chest and held him there, trying to memorize the feeling of the moment. Everything, from the humming of the refrigerator to the way Patton curled his fingers into Logan’s shirt, was important to remember.

“Thank you,” Patton said suddenly to Logan’s collar bone.

“What for?” Logan asked.

Patton buried himself further into the hug with a sleepy sigh. “You saved me, Lo-lo. Thank you.” He looked up with tired eyes and smiled.

Logan smiled back, then scooped him up into his arms before walking out of the kitchen. “Come on, beautiful. You need to sleep.”

Patton giggled into his shoulder. “You think I’m beautiful?” He asked.

“No,” Logan said, opening the door to Patton’s bedroom. “I know you are.”

Patton hummed happily and Logan leaned over to lay him on the bed’s soft blankets. He readjusted the pillows twice before kneeling at the foot of the bed to untie and remove Patton’s shoes. When he looked up again, Patton had an adoring look on his face.

“What are you looking at me like that for?”

Patton shook his head and smiled. “No reason.” He held out his hands, motioning for Logan to come closer. “Stay with me, okay?”

There was no way for him to refuse. He took off his own shoes and laid down next to Patton, pressing a few gentle kisses to his neck and putting an arm around his waist. “I love you, my heart.”

Patton curled against him. “I love you, too, honeybee.”

Logan was on the edge of sleep when Patton spoke again. “Logan?”

“Hm?”

“You can stop thinking you don’t deserve me now. You deserve the universe.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, let me know! I was thinking about redoing it from Patton's perspective and/or giving it a little epilogue where Roman and Virgil get a little more screen time (I hate neglecting my boys so much!) If you'd be interested in either or both of those things, leave a comment of hmu on tumblr!  
> @mx-gryffindorotaku on main  
> @supersecretsanderssides is where my sides content is!  
> Bye!!


End file.
